Erased
by JessieLover
Summary: What if there was a book which could write and ...erase your life,and you with it?(Rated M for strong language,violence and gore.)
1. Prologue

**A story by _JessieLover_ and _XxItS420SoMeWhErExX_.**

**_ Enjoy!_**

* * *

**ERASED**

**Prologue**

It was around midnight. It was dark and all the noises that were heard were from the heavy rain and the thunder which struck every now and then.

The only lights in the night were seen from a parked car. The man who owned it stepped out wearing a long black coat and a gray hat. He ran into the park, holding a book in his hand. A gold-colored, fairly big, old looking book. He stopped once he reached his destination. He kneeled down and dropped the book. He then started digging into the ground with his hands, as fast and deep as he could. His fingers were starting to bleed from all the pressure, but that didn't stop him. When he thought he'd gone far enough, he put the book in the ground and looked at it as the rain fell onto its cover.

"You took the only person I ever loved." a tear fell onto the book, mixing itself with the rain drops. The man threw dirt on it. "You're not going to take my freedom."

When he was done, he stood up viewed the spot he buried the book in for a few moments. He then walked back to his car and got in. He drove off thinking this was the end of it, but the truth was, it was far from over.

**_5 MONTHS LATER..._**

It was a sunny day at the park. The sun was burning on the skin of a green man named Muscle Man as he dug into the ground to plant the seeds his boss ordered him and his friend High Five Ghost to plant. He wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"Hey Fives," said Muscle Man, "you know who else hates working on a day like this?"

"Your mom?" High Five Ghost asked flatly.

"No." Muscle Man pointed at himself. "MY MOM!" The ghost wanted to point out that was what he said, but it was no use. Not with Muscle Man. He would just say something that would result in a fight, and High Five Ghost didn't want to fight with his best friend. Muscle Man shot a glare at High Five Ghost for not laughing at his joke. "Whatever." he muttered under his breath then continued to dig with his small shovel. He then felt a strange object hit the shovel. "What the..?" He got down and started removing the dirt with his hands.

"Did you find something?" asked High Five Ghost, not bothering to turn around.

"Uhh.." Muscle Man said confusingly as he stared at the golden item that was yet to be revealed. "N-nothing! It was just a rock!" the greedy man said. He then started pulling the object out with force, managing to remove it from the ground. The object was revealed to be a book. He smirked and narrowed his eyes at it. "Nice." Muscle Man said to himself.

"What?" asked High Five Ghost, causing Muscle Man to flinch.

"Nothing!" Muscle Man blurted out as he hid the book under his shirt. "Geez Fives, you're so paranoid!"

"Sorry." High Five Ghost apologized his friend, not wanting to be distracted from his work. Muscle Man started to back away. He thought maybe he could create a distraction so he could look at the book.

"I have to use the toilet." lied Muscle Man.

"Go ahead dude." said High Five Ghost, believing his best friend's lie. Muscle Man watched High Five Ghost for a few seconds wondering if he's doing the right thing, keeping the golden book away from him, but he somehow he had the thought that his best friend would want his share off the money that it may be worth. The green man narrowed his eyes.

"That's low bro." Muscle Man said to himself, assuming that was really what High Five Ghost intended to do. Muscle Man walked off to his trailer. Once he was there, he glanced outside making sure High Five Ghost didn't follow him. He got in and grinned, looking at the book. "I'm gonna be rich!" Muscle Man smirked as he looked at the title of the book."'Dirty Crook by William Fogg.'" Muscle Man read. "I bet it's lame." he turned a few pages anyways and put his finger on the text. "'They all see me as a trust worthy bank accountant.'" Muscle Man read aloud. "'They would have never guessed that I stole thousands of dollars.' Pffft LAME!" he scoffed as he turned to the last page. "Blah blah 'it has taken my wife. I don't know where she is but I know that' blah blah 'I'm gonna bring a stop to it. THE END.' GOD that was lame!"

He wanted to throw it over his back when it suddenly began to shine.

"What the...?" Muscle Man gasped as he stared at the book struck in awe. "Wow." It took only a few moments. It then stopped and got back to its original form and turned itself to page one. Muscle Man read the title again. "'Ugly Fat Piece Of Shit by Mitch Sorenstein.'" he frowned. **"WHAT?!"** yelled Muscle Man in anger. He threw the book at the wall. "That's going to far!" he took the axe which was leaning against the wall off the trailer. "I don't care how valuable you are!" he charged at it, battle crying. Once he was close enough, he swung the axe and hit the book. He then smirked, thinking that the book was torn in half. "Hehe." chuckled Muscle Man. He looked down and his eyes grew wide. The book was untouched. He frowned again, letting go of his axe. He kicked the book and walked outside angered.


	2. Chapter 1:Ugly,Fat Piece Of Shit

**Part 1: The Strange Autobiographies**

**Chapter 1: Ugly,Fat Piece Of Shit**

It was Sunday and Benson gave them all the day off. High Five Ghost was the most excited about it. There was a metal band called 'Motördeath' playing in town and he was sure his best friend and him would go there as they planned. High Five Ghost was wearing the band's T-shirt when he cheerfully knocked on the door of the trailer.

"Muscle Man!" High Five Ghost happily called. No reply. He knocked again and since no one opened or answered, he went in. "Hey Muscle Man! Ready to go?" But Muscle Man wasn't in the trailer. High Five Ghost sighed, realizing he probably forgot and went on a date with Starla. That thought hurt but he decided he wouldn't give Muscle Man a hard time about it if that was the case.

He turned to the left and saw something that caught his eye. A golden book. He floated over there and took a closer look at it which he read: "'Ugly, Fat Piece Of Shit by Mitch Sorenstein.' I didn't know Muscle Man wrote a book." he turned around, not wanting to go trough something that didn't belong to him. But curiosity got the better of him so he turned back and turned to page one. He didn't really care about the book's possible material value. He just wanted to know what his friend wrote. "'Giving birth to me was tough for my mother, because I was such a fat pig who weighed at least a good 20 pounds.'" High Five Ghost raised an eyebrow and kept reading. "'The moment I came out, I had a face that not even a mother could love. I looked so nasty that the doctor pointed his revolver at me so he wouldn't have to see my disgusting face. When my mother saw me, she tried begging the doctor to just kill me already.'"

High Five Ghost turned a few pages. "'I gave the 'Greatest Trucker in the World' hat to my father, because I was too stupid to see how much of a liar and failure he was as a no good fork lift driver.'"

_Wait, was Muscle Man writing about himself?_

He turned a few more pages. "'That day wasn't any different. The kids didn't give me a break for being so ugly and fat.'" High Five Ghost looked down. "'Wow, I had no idea he felt that way." When the feeling of deep pity passed him, he turned a page back but noticed it was empty. "Huh?" he turned a few pages back and it was all gone. He turned back to the page he didn't finish and it was still there. There were many questions going trough his head, but what he truly need to know was what was on the last page.

So, he turned to it. "'I blew my puppy off to go on a date with my gross girlfriend. THE END.' WHAT?!" High Five Ghost frowned. "How could he write something like that? To call me his puppy and call Starla gross? And I thought he just forgot but I guess I was wrong." he was looking away when the book started to shine, but as soon as he noticed the light and turned his attention back to it, his mouth opened. He watched the book in awe as something weird was happening and when it stopped, he turned to back to page one.

High Five Ghost looked at the title once again, "'Freakish Inbred by High Five Ghost.'" his mouth opened again. He quickly closed the book and went out without saying another word. He dropped the book on the ground and threw a turned on match on it. "There." he smiled again and went away thinking the book will burn and turn to ashes.


End file.
